Masonry hand tool, and more particularly, a masonry jointer in the shape of an e used to smooth, shape and form the mortar joints between block, brick, and other such masonry building materials. Typically such masonry jointers have designs that limit a wide range of length variation therefore restricting their usefulness.
One of such known prior art patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,780 is an s-shaped jointer of a basic, standard length, which design limits a much shorter length, which is useful for restricted spaces. This design also is not feasible for longer and medium lengths needed to acquire a straighter, smoother joint.
Other known prior art is a longer, straight jointer with the runner turned up on both ends; a wooden handle is suspended above the runner at mid point and is attached to the runner by welding handle attachments to the runner. No patent number or name was found in search.
It is an object of the present invention to maintain the shape of an e in respect to all sizes, lengths, and styles of this invention.
Referring now to the parts illustrated in FIG. 1: No. 6 is the handle, No 7 is the runner, No 8 is shown turned upward at an angle to form the runner, and No. 9 is shown as a larger radius for the specific but not the exclusive purpose of jointing head joints. No. 10 is an end view or cross-section of the material to show one particular shape or style being used and not to be restricted to any said material shape.